


Invaluable

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Amor unilateral, Deseo Prohíbido, M/M, Menciones de DoPil, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: Es simple y puro deseo prohibido. YoungHyun es peligro y perdición. Sin embargo, y aun cuando sus manos arden por tocarlo, DoWoon no puede hacerlo.





	Invaluable

**Invaluable**

 

—Lo siento.

 

Profunda y masculina, así es la voz que habla a su lado. YoungHyun lo mira por el rabillo de sus ojos, soltando el humo del cigarrillo que fumaba en ese momento. La suave brisa de la noche acaricia los pómulos de sus frías mejillas y la luna brilla en sus ojos oscuros. De sus labios carmín brota una delicada sonrisa que cubre sus facciones acariciadas por el tiempo ya vivido. Hay un cenicero, colocado estratégicamente sobre la barandilla del balcón de esa su habitación, donde deja el resto del cigarro para volverse hacia la alta figura.

 

—¿Sientes amar? —pregunta con la voz serena y cargada de la madurez que ha ganado con el paso de los años. — ¿Sientes haberte detenido por recordarlo a él? ¿a quien le profesas los mejores de tus sentimientos?

 

Lo ve a los ojos y mientras lo hace, la luz de la luna baña su figura y acaricia la piel de su pecho que la bata amarrada de su cintura deja a la vista. Sus pies descalzos lo llevan hasta detenerse delante de la joven figura. Entonces, alza su mano y acaricia con ternura la piel helada de aquella mejilla a la que adorna una cicatriz de una J hecha a cuchillo o navaja, el joven jamás le especificó el arma. Pero lejos de parecerle horrible, a YoungHyun le parece una marca de entereza. Porque aquel rosto joven y tierno que ha pasado por tanto brilla con luz propia y deja enseñanzas tras sus pasos. Quizás es eso lo que lo cautivó de él y por ello lo tomó bajo su cuidado.   

 

—No lo lamentes, DoWoon —susurra inclinando su cabeza para alcanzar los labios del menor y rozarlos con los suyos propios. —Haz hecho bien, lo correcto para tu corazón. —Finaliza mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa extendiéndose sobre sus labios. La dulzura de su gesto envuelve a DoWoon quien lo contempla con la admiración propia de alguien que ha encontrado un tesoro. Una persona invaluable, completa, de sentimientos nobles, reservada sabiduría y tristezas añejas.

 

—No lo digo por eso, yo quería, pero… —Ofuscado, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos mientras YoungHyun lo observa con infinita ternura bañando su mirada y un poco de culpa casi opacándola, hizo mal en aceptar encaminarlo en los terrenos del placer entre hombres. Con un delicado agarre, lo toma por las muñecas y descubre el rostro de DoWoon, quien más que nunca le parece un niño en ese momento. Cuando DoWoon alza el rostro hacía él, el rubor está cubriendo su faz y eso lo hace reír suavemente. Entonces el menor lo mira avergonzado y YoungHyun se ve maravillado por la faceta tímida e inusual en el siempre osado chico.

 

—No esperabas que tomará las riendas en todo aspecto —Completa intuitivamente lo que no ha podido terminar de decir DoWoon, guiña un ojo divertido, porque no puede evitarlo, y admira como las orejas del menor se pintan de rojo mientras frustrado desvía la mirada hacía un lado. Pero él no deja de verlo con dulzura, ni cuando DoWoon suelta un gruñido que erizaría la piel a cualquiera, ni en el momento en que cruza sus brazos de fuertes bíceps contra sus firmes pectorales sobre su torso desnudo. Y YoungHyun está de acuerdo, DoWoon tiene un cuerpo escultural, fuerte, atractivo, lleno de vigor; pero él ya no se enardece por eso.

 

—Unos años atrás, yo me habría derretido entre tus brazos. Me habría entregado a tus besos, habría suspirado por tus caricias, habría abierto mi cuerpo para que lo tomaras como a ti te pareciera. Y habría llamado tu nombre bañado en éxtasis. Te habría seducido para que así fuera, te lo aseguro —DoWoon se muerde los labios, sobrepasado por las palabras que escapaban de los labios tentadores de YoungHyun. Un deseo prohibido se abre camino dentro de su pecho y se asienta en la boca de su estómago. —Pero —Los ojos de YoungHyun brillan con cierta picardía, DoWoon reconoce que ese hombre es peligro y perdición si así el mayor lo quiere—, eso hace años, DoWoon. Yo solo acepté enseñarte la manera de complacer a un hombre en la cama para que WonPil y tú pudieran disfrutar del real placer y éxtasis cuando estuvieran juntos. Y la mejor manera era hacérselo sentir a tu cuerpo, no al mío.

 

DoWoon quiere debatir aquello, siendo que es él quien va a hacerlo con WonPil, lo más lógico es que aprenda a prepararlo bien, a tocarlo en los lugares correctos, a estimularlo y lograr sumergirlo en el nirvana guiado por sus besos y caricias. Y eso solo puede suceder si practica con YoungHyun, o esa es la excusa que se repite en su mente, para ser capaz de tocar al hombre como la punta de sus dedos cosquillean por hacer, pero el temor de ser descubierto por el mayor lo detiene. Porque conoce, que en el momento en que YoungHyun se percate de que hay más que solo deseo por aprender en sus intenciones, todo acabaría y lo perdería. Él no estaba dispuesto a eso.

 

Sea como sea, ninguno dice nada más. Solamente se quedan ahí, parados uno al lado del otro bajo la luz de la luna, acompañados por el silencio de la oscura noche y de la brisa del viento que revuelve sus cabellos y acaricia sutilmente sus cuerpos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo C:


End file.
